


Best Memory of High School

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grian angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Xisuma asks a question he's not sure he likes the answer to
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301





	Best Memory of High School

The party was going fantastic, music blasted the speakers, and the Hermits danced and sang along, honestly it was one of Xisuma’s most excellent ideas for a get-together. They were celebrating the start of a new season and the updated content of the nether.

X’s eyes travelled to the group nearest to him, the Jungle Gang they called themselves. He inched his way over to them as he didn’t spend much time in their jungle. Stress cried out as Iskall teased her about something called Hermit Challenges while Scar stared at them in befuddlement.

X jumped when Stress, Iskall, Grian, and Mumbo yelled “HERMIT CHALLENGES” at the top of their lungs and Grian started flapping the ends of his sweater on Scar’s chest while the other three chanted  _ ‘Hermit Challenges’  _ over and over again.

The Jungle Hermits stopped when they saw the admin coming their way over to them, big, excited, smiles greeted him. “X” Scar came over and patted him on the shoulder, “save me, please.”

Xisuma laughed and sat down at the seat Mumbo had offered him, the moustached man picked Grian up and set him on his lap and Iskall laying his head on Grian’s, the three of them giggling all the while, Stress continued tormenting Scar on Hermit Challenges.

Eventually, the party died down, and the hermits turned the music off, they sat around in the circle sharing food and talking. But the party had to end sometime, TFC was the first to go to sleep, and the hermits took that as their cue to get into bed, as most of the hermits decided to turn the regular party into a slumber party.

They kept their giggles to a minimum, some even hid their faces in their pillows. From where Xisuma’s sitting, he could see Ren and Doc playfully poking and tickling each other. At the same time, Scar and Cub watched them, Stress, Cleo and False listening to one of Joe’s stories, and Mumbo, Grian, and Iskall were getting ready for sleep with Iskall and Mumbo on either side of the smaller hermit. The others were already asleep.

Xisuma sighed, it was times like this where he could forget about being an admin, forget he didn’t have to continually look over his shoulder to make sure everything’s working, he missed just living in the moment and being with his friends.

Of course, there was one thing he’s always curious about, and that was his friends, his fellow Hermits. He looked around again, Cleo was getting Joe to bed while the other girls were softly snoring away. Ren was laying on Doc and Scar was cuddling up to Cub. 

“Y’know I always wondered if any of you went to school,” He asked no one in particular.

“Mumbo and I did,” Grian answered.

“Really?” Iskall asked, looking down at his two boyfriends.

“Yeah, though Grian had to move to Japan for High School” Mumbo smiled at his third, unaware of Grian’s uncomfortable expression.

“I got a PHD in-REN STOP” Doc laughed as his boyfriend blew a raspberry against his neck.

They seemed to freeze when people stirred, sighing in relief when none of the other hermits woke up before they restarted their mock fight.

“So what’s your happiest memory of school?” X asked.

“Happy?” Grian whispered he was far away as his boyfriends talked to each other. Grian remembered being hurt, starved, and belittled, he touched his neck, stroking the faint scar he got while standing up for himself for once.”I met this guy right here of course” He grinned at Mumbo, feeling a sense of pride as the tall man blushed and hid his face in Grian’s shoulder while Iskall laughed.

“Besides meeting Mumbo then, y’ know what without Mumbo in general” X laughed.

“Oh what” Grian laughed incredulously “How can I be happy if he wasn’t there.”

“Grian have mercy” Iskall laughed as Mumbo’s muffled screaming could be heard.

“Ok ok, I’ll stop” He giggled “leaving the school and travelling, I guess.”

“Oh come on, there’s not one moment in school without Mumbo you remember” Doc teased.

“I mean I met Iskall on one of these adventures” The one-eyed hermit kissed Grian on the cheek and Mumbo, Grian, and Iskall devolved to a mess of giggles and kisses.

Doc yawned, and he and Ren fell asleep quickly after that, calling out a quiet goodnight and gaining a few back. Mumbo stretched and curled himself around Grian, he said a quiet goodnight and Iskall soon followed the other redstoner.

“Grian” X whispered after he was sure the others were fast asleep, something didn’t sit well with Grian’s answer. It was phrased and meant as a joke, but there was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

“Yes” Grian yawned and blearily lifted himself upright as he listened to X

“What’s your worst memory?”

Grian froze. He sighed, It's been 1 year bordering on 2 since he met X through Mumbo. It had been a year since the blond started dating the other two Architechs, and Grian knew he should tell Mumbo and Iskall first, but “Can you keep a secret X, at least until I’m brave enough” He gestured towards the other hermits.

“Of course” Xisuma hesitated, he didn’t want to keep secrets from the other hermits, but as long as the secret wasn’t hurtful in any way, then he saw no reason to tell the others.

Grian sighed, and in the light of the fire, he pulled down the neckline of his turtleneck, a thin scar travelled across his neck, and Xisuma knew that the type of wound would’ve killed Grian if it had been a few centimetres deeper.

“An acquaintance of mine did this, we used to be friends, but he changed and not for the better” he stared up at the stars, “He blamed me for things I didn’t do, he forced me to eat plastic and food that had a history of poisoning people, he caused a traffic accident that I was in” Grian sighed “It’s hard to believe someone could change so much.”

They were quiet, Xisuma filled with horror and tears in his eyes and Grian’s filled with guilt. “I’m sorry, it’s a new season, we shouldn’t be moping around in the past” Grian smiled as Mumbo buried deeper into Grian’s stomach, and he petted his hair.

“I’m sorry, that’s- Grian that’s horrible I-” X let out a nervous chuckle “I don’t know what to say”

“Then don’t” Grian smiled at him “I’m better now, I have healthier coping mechanisms, I have better friends and really fantastic partners, I’m really glad for all of you.”

Xisuma gulped, it would be incredibly easy and yet the hardest thing to imagine the newest hermit dead in his house with either a rope around his neck or in a bathroom with his wrists slit. The admin shook his head, dispelling the images from his mind.

His throat was dry, he stared at Grian, a soft expression on his face as he stared at his two partners. He had to ask, for comfort? To satisfy his own twisted curiosity? He didn’t know. 

“Did” He paused as Grian looked back at him “Did you ever wanted to give up.”

Grian stopped petting Mumbo’s hair, and his grip on Iskall tightened, he sighed a bone-weary sigh and nodded “give me enough time, and I might’ve jumped off the roof” He smiled, saddened by the fact that he had to tell his friend. “But I didn’t, and I’m eternally grateful for running away when I had the chance.”

The smaller hermit yawned, “goodness, we should head to sleep” He was right, X could see the moon passing its peak, meaning that it was just past midnight. But he’s still worried, Grian’s small and he acted like a little brother towards X during season six, he wanted to protect him, wanted to hide him away for a while.

But he knew he couldn’t do that, so X stared at the sky, watching the stars slowly inch their way across the inky darkness until he felt a small pebble hit his shoulder. “X seriously dude go to bed, everything is fine now, I’m ok”

Xisuma sighed, Grian says he’s ok, and for now he would believe him.

THE END 


End file.
